O Lobisomem de Hogsmeade
by Barlexa
Summary: Para muitos, a vida é a melhor coisa do mundo. Outros, infelizes, estão condenados a viver para sempre nas sombras, observando a felicidade alheia de longe sem lhe poder tocar. Remus é uma destas pessoas ...


**O Lobisomem de Hogsmeade  
Escrito por Bárbara Alexandra   
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rowling e companhia possuem todos os direitos reservados às personagens e história de fundo de Harry Potter. Não é minha intenção retirar qualquer proveito monetário disto, apenas escrevo pelo grande prazer que me dá.

**Avisos: **Contém spoilers para a Ordem da Fénix e lida com temas um pouco depressivos. _Angst_, _future_ fic. _PG15_ porque faz referência a mortes e a suicídio.****

**Resumo: **Para muitos, a vida é a melhor coisa do mundo. Outros, infelizes, estão condenados a viver para sempre nas sombras, observando a felicidade alheia de longe sem lhe poder tocar. Remus é uma destas pessoas, mais uma vítima de um destino que, por mais que tentasse, não pôde evitar.

**Agradecimentos: **Mil obrigados à Sofs e à Shushi, pelo trabalho que tiveram a ler toda a fic e comentá-la, principalmente a primeira, com a qual passei muitas horas em longas discussões. As vossas sugestões foram preciosas.

Agradeço também ao Kam, por me ter aturado nos momentos imediatamente após a escrita, em que o sangue ainda me borbulhava nas veias e precisava de descarregar em alguém e a todos os outros a quem fui mandado o documento, sedenta de comentários (eu sei que sou chata, perdoem-me).****

Escrito para o concurso de Mini-Fics do Fórum de Harry Potter do Sapo.

* * *

_Lobisomem   
__(Do lat. lupus (nom.), «lobo»homìne-, «homem»)_

_Homem que, segundo a crença popular, se transforma em lobo ou em animal semelhante, e vagueia de noite para cumprir o seu destino_

* * *

Uma vez, alguém disse, que a coisa mais difícil na vida é viver, é saber lidar com tudo o que nos torna humanos e que nos é tão característico. Tudo aquilo por que passamos, tudo o que sentimos, torna-se inevitavelmente parte de nós, das nossas atitudes e da forma como vemos a vida.

Viver é amar e sofrer, sorrir e chorar, fazer parte de uma família, de um grupo. Viver é passar por coisas boas e coisas más, crescer e ter esperança no futuro, casar e ter filhos. Viver é sentir o coração a despedaçar-se quando perdemos alguém que amamos, é termos força para continuar. Viver é aceitar o facto de que a morte é uma parte inalterável da vida, e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos teremos de partir.

A vida são todos aqueles momentos de perfeição que podiam ser congelados no tempo e guardados num cofre, porque são mais preciosos que diamantes. São todos os momentos que só podem ser vividos uma vez, pois o tempo não volta atrás.

Remus percebe bem o que é viver, porque o faz, sem cessar, todos os dias da sua vida. Entende perfeitamente tudo o que faz parte da vida, pois já passou por isso mais do que uma vez. Viver custa. Viver dói, e cada dia que passa a navalha que está cravada no seu coração desliza um bocadinho mais fundo, enterrando-se cada vez mais. Cada dia que passa é composto de infindáveis minutos repletos de uma angústia e sofrimento que parecem não ter fim.

Um único desejo apodera-se da sua consciência sempre que pensa nisso, uma vontade de fechar os olhos e descansar para sempre, para assim poder encontrar a paz que procura. Tem a alma cansada, o corpo mal se aguenta. A morte parece inevitável e, contudo, não chegará tão depressa como ele gostaria.

Remus vive em Hogsmeade, nas sombras, afastado de tudo e de todos. As ruas estão desertas, tudo parece ter sido abandonado de repente, às pressas. Casas arruinadas, buracos gigantescos semeados ao acaso pelo chão, poeira, lama... Em todo lado se vêem sinais de um passado perdido para sempre, de um presente solitário e doloroso e de um futuro nada promissor.

Não há o menor vestígio de vida humana nas redondezas. Ele é o único que não teve força suficiente para partir, que não se consegue desligar daquela terra onde outrora foi tão feliz. Daquele local que, apesar de tudo, ama com todas as suas forças. Talvez por isso ele saiba que permanecerá ali até ao fim da sua vida, para sempre apegado ao local que o viu crescer como homem e feiticeiro.

Tem saudades dos tempos em que a pequena vila de feiticeiros era tão viva como qualquer cidade muggle. Duma época em que estava tudo iluminado durante a noite, com velas de todas as cores. Uma época em que se ouviam conversas animadas nas esquinas, grandes discussões sobre todo o tipo de assuntos e até mesmo o piar das corujas, que estavam constantemente a entregar correio.

Agora ouvem-se apenas o silêncio, o ruído dos ramos das árvores a serem abanados pelo vento, o terror que se esconde em todos os cantos e que ameaça atacar a qualquer momento. Ouvem-se as vozes alegres de um passado longínquo que jamais se repetirá, e ele é capaz de jurar que uma delas se parece com a de Sirius, cujas gargalhadas eram inconfundíveis.

Andando no meio das ruínas, Remus abstrai-se de tudo o que se passa à sua volta e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, recordando momentaneamente como tudo era nos seus tempos de escola, muito antes das duas guerras contra Voldemort terem arrasado completamente a vila. Ruas, casas, lojas, pessoas... tudo foi destruído em poucos instantes, como se se tratassem apenas de meros brinquedos.

Agora está só, condenado àquilo que sempre temeu. Amaldiçoado com uma vida de solidão e dor, onde tudo magoa, principalmente as recordações. Hogsmeade pertence-lhe agora, mas isso fere-o muito mais que qualquer tortura alguma vez o fez. Sozinho, não consegue fugir às memórias, não pode evitar pensar e sentir. Sozinho percorre toda a vila, como sempre costuma fazer naquele dia do ano.

_31 de Outubro, dia de Halloween._

O dia em que, ironicamente, tinham terminado as duas guerras contra o Senhor das Trevas. O ano de 1981 proclamara a vitória da luz sobre a escuridão e trouxera treze anos de paz ao mundo dos feiticeiros. Harry Potter, com apenas um ano de idade, derrotara o maior feiticeiro de todos os tempos, passando a ser o herói de todo o mundo mágico.

Em 1997, no entanto, o mundo não tivera tanta sorte. Voldemort tinha voltado com uma sede de vingança inigualável, não olhando a meios para atingir os seus fins. Harry Potter tinha apenas dezasseis anos, tendo começado o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts dois meses antes. Como resultado de um ataque premeditado à única vila habitada só por feiticeiros do Reino Unido, o salvador do mundo mágico perecera, Hogwarts caíra e a guerra acabara.

Num espaço de umas horas, a Ordem da Fénix fora completamente devastada. Poucos eram os que ainda viviam.

Remus vira-os cair, um após o outro, quase em câmara lenta, pouco podendo fazer para o impedir. Primeiro Hagrid, pouco habituado ao uso de magia avançada, seguido por Ron, que, num acto de enorme bravura, saltara na frente de uma maldição destinada ao melhor amigo.

Por toda a parte, só se viam corpos que tombavam, maldições a serem lançadas de todos os lados, rostos contraídos em sofrimento. Era uma luta colectiva em que cada um dava o máximo de si próprio, embalado por uma esperança que parecia capaz de suportar qualquer coisa. Tonks, Moody, Avery Nott, Dedalus Diggle, Crabbe, Flitwick, Draco Malfoy, Arthur Wesley, Shaklebolt, Severus Snape... Um mar de corpos de ambos os lados rodeava a área da batalha, mas os Devoradores da Morte estavam lentamente a ganhar.

A população de Hogsmeade tentava escapar à destruição, correndo no meio dos destroços, procurando proteger as crianças e familiares. Dumbledore comandava as tropas com a sua firmeza inabalável, sabendo que era impossível evitar um confronto que parecia estar predestinado. O culminar da batalha estava próximo. Harry, o rapaz da profecia, enfrentaria o assassino dos pais, selando assim o seu destino fatal.

Quando a intensa luz verde atingiu Harry no peito, todo o chão da vila tremeu, e todos os sobreviventes souberam, instantaneamente, que a guerra tinha terminado. O rapaz que sobreviveu morrera, e já nada poderia deter Voldemort.

A batalha em Hogwarts não durou mais que alguns minutos, e terminou em carnificina. Dumbledore, o resto dos professores e os alunos mais ligados à escola, todos morreram a proteger Hogwarts, mas Remus já não se conseguia importar com nada. Harry estava morto. O rapaz por que quem tinha vivido nos últimos meses tinha-se juntado aos pais e ao padrinho. Sim, já nada mais importava.

Harry, a quem tinha amado como a um filho, tinha finalmente partido. Agarrando-se com todas as forças ao corpo sem vida do rapaz, o lobisomem que habitava em si não conseguiu calar o uivo de dor que se escapou da sua garganta, enquanto as lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face em catadupa.

Depois disso, as suas memórias são confusas. Lembra-se de ser puxado por alguém para dentro da Casa dos Gritos, de ouvir o pânico e a confusão geral que se instalaram. O domínio de Voldemort começara.

Nos meses seguintes, os Devoradores da Morte perseguiram todos aqueles que se lhes opunham, ditando e fazendo cumprir todas as leis, criando a sua própria justiça. Eram omnipresentes, e nada se podia fazer para evitar tal destino. O mundo mágico britânico ardia, e a chama da derrota estava longe de ser apagada.

Agora, anos mais tarde, Remus tem o _luxo_ de estar sozinho. Hogsmeade foi abandonada à sua sorte, Hogwarts já não existe. O Senhor das Trevas é um líder cruel e vivem-se tempos de tortura e sofrimento. Todos são obrigados a submeter-se às leis impostas, ou morrerão. Uma vez por mês, toda a vila é revistada por Lucius Malfoy e mais dois ou três dos seguidores de Voldemort, que desaparecem em seguida.

Nessas alturas, Remus esconde-se na velha passagem que antigamente fazia a ligação dos Doces dos Duques a Hogwarts, e que agora não passa de um mero túnel subterrâneo. Se alguém o encontrar, passará os mais profundos horrores, será torturado e humilhado até à exaustão. Será usado como exemplo do que acontece a quem desafia o Senhor das Trevas e o seu sofrimento não terá fim.

Apesar de tudo, Remus não teme. Não tem medo porque está sozinho e já nada o pode atingir, já perdeu tudo e nada lhe resta. Apenas uma vida miserável, a maldição de ter de continuar a viver, andar num mundo aonde já não pertence.

Se ao menos fosse mais corajoso, teria terminado tudo há muito tempo, mas a coragem é uma das coisas que deixou para trás, juntamente com aquela alegria de viver que lhe era tão característica e que parecia não ter fim, independentemente de todos os obstáculos que a vida lhe colocava pela frente.

Esses tempos desapareceram há muito, e nada parece restar daquele rapazinho que palmilhava a Floresta Proibida nas noites de lua cheia com três _animagus_. Aquele rapaz de cabelos cor de areia e olhos cor de mel, que cresceu e se tornou num homem constantemente maltratado pela vida, mas que nunca perdia a esperança de um mundo melhor. Bons velhos tempos em que mantinha sempre um sorriso nos lábios, acontecesse o que acontecesse, e que lutava com unhas e dentes por um ideal.

Mas esse homem já não existe, desapareceu há quinze anos, na mesma noite em que as trevas ganharam a sua última batalha sobre a luz. Uma noite de lua cheia na qual apertou o corpo de Harry contra o seu e se despediu dele, de todo um passado em que fora relativamente feliz.

Mas não vale a pena pensar no que já não pode ser mudado, não vale a pena perdermo-nos em sonhos e falsas esperanças perante a crueldade da vida. Ele, de entre todos, sabe-o muito bem.

O caminho até à Casa dos Gritos permanece inalterado, como sempre, e Remus tem de parar, respirar fundo, expirar lentamente, para recuperar o controle sobre as suas emoções. Evita sempre o exterior a todo o custo, mas este "passeio" anual tornou-se num ritual. A única forma de manter a sua sanidade mental relativamente intacta.

Quando volta a entrar na casa que é sua há tantos anos, o sol ainda vai alto no céu. É um lugar que o faz recordar a época dos _Marauders,_ que muito se divertiam às custas dos boatos que circulavam pela vila, e que usavam o local para planearem muitas das suas partidas.

Chega até a ser irónico, nota amargamente. Vive no local que foi construído especificamente para o abrigar nas noites de lua cheia e agora é nessas mesmas noites que o abandona, que ruma sem destino pelas ruas e áreas das redondezas. Agora, passa os dias e todas as outras noites dentro daquelas quatro paredes, que não foram preparadas para albergarem vida humana, mas que no entanto se adaptam na perfeição. Nunca esteve habituado a grandes luxos e aquele tecto tem mais significado que qualquer outro.

Às vezes interroga-se sobre a sua permanência naquele lugar que o faz sofrer tanto. De todos os sítios onde se poderia ter refugiado, de todos os recantos que podia ter escolhido, acabou precisamente naquele que lhe traz mais recordações, que o faz relembrar constantemente os tempos de escola.

Para cada lado que se vira encontra sempre lembranças de uma época em que viveu feliz e despreocupado, em que viu todos os seus sonhos serem realizados e subiu ao céu, apenas para descer ao mais fundo dos infernos. No entanto, aceita tudo com uma resignação que nasce apenas com a idade e com a certeza de que o seu tempo já passou, já não deve faltar muito.

Bem no fundo, tem a certeza de que é necessário equilibrar os dois pratos da balança. De que tudo o que vai volta. De que tudo não passa de uma grande fórmula matemática, que tenta equilibrar o número de momentos maus com os bons. Mas nem isso está certo, pois há tanta gente que sofre sem o merecer, e que luta constantemente contra um destino arbitrário; inocentes pagam pelos culpados e raramente a justiça é feita.

Remus já não acredita em nada de superior, deixou de o fazer há muito tempo. Quando era muito pequeno acreditava em Deus Todo-Poderoso, Criador do Céu e da Terra, de todas as coisas visíveis e invisíveis. Mas cedo começou a duvidar do poder do seu Deus, que nada fez para ajudar um menino de seis anos a salvar-se de se tornar num lobisomem.

Um Deus que o testou constantemente, fazendo-o passar por tantas provações, que não impediu que ele sofresse vezes sem conta. Mas ele continuou a acreditar, como um bom muggleborn que era.

Agora percebe a futilidade de se colocarem grandes esperanças em alguém inalcançável e invisível, que parece ter adormecido. Agora, Remus acredita na morte, constante na sua inconstância. É a sua única fonte de esperança e felicidade, saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo vai acabar, que não ficará preso a esta vida para sempre.

Acredita também na lua, em constante mutação, que durante tantos anos lhe trouxe dor e angústias, e que agora o liberta de si próprio durante três noites por mês.

Remus é um lobisomem, o único nas redondezas. A vila pertence-lhe e só ele pertence nela. Remus é o lobisomem de Hogsmeade, correndo pelas suas ruas devastadas durante as noites de lua cheia, e é só nessa altura que recupera alguma da sua liberdade e alegria de viver. A dor já não o incomoda e também já não existe ninguém capaz de fazer a Poção Wolfsbane.

Em noites como esta, quando a lua cheia brilha no céu, o lobo dentro dele liberta-se por completo de tudo o que o caracteriza como humano, tornando-o violento, selvagem... devastador. Não há lugar para a angústia que o consome diariamente, nem para a solidão que já é parte integrante do seu ser. Nestas noites, ele é apenas mais um lobo, esfomeado e extasiado por estar vivo.

O que fora outrora a sua maior maldição, é agora o seu maior prazer. Abrindo a porta para a rua, Remus sente a dor familiar alastrar-se nas suas costas, e sorri ligeiramente.

A lua está mais bonita do que nunca, a sua única companheira. No final da transformação, quando as quatro patas tocam finalmente o solo, sai disparado de casa, sem olhar para trás.

A partir deste momento, deixa de ser Remus Lupin, ex-Marauder e antigo professor de Defesa Conta as Artes Negras e rende-se ao lobo, que passa a controlar o seu corpo e a sua mente. Desiste de tudo aquilo que o torna humano e evade-se de si próprio, deixando de pensar, sentir ou sofrer.

Há sempre uma altura na vida em que perdemos a esperança, que já não temos forças para continuar a lutar. O mundo dos feiticeiros é um lugar frio e sombrio, em que Voldemort não encontra qualquer resistente. Remus é apenas um entre os milhares de sobreviventes que desejariam não o ser. A perda de uma luta foi a perda de uma vida inteira, da qual restam apenas a memória e o desespero. Não vale a pena lutar por um mundo há muito perdido. Poucos são os que vivem, a maior parte apenas existe.

Durante os três dias de lua cheia, Remus é feliz. Aquele é um mundo só seu, onde ultrapassa qualquer obstáculo sem a menor dificuldade. Não se guia por sentimentos ou pela razão, apenas pelos instintos básicos de qualquer animal.

Quando volta a si, no entanto, é assombrado por um sentimento de culpa que tenta empurrar para um lugar bem fundo na sua consciência, que tenta evitar com todas as suas forças.

Sabe que é errado desejar tanto tornar-se num monstro, que mata sem pestanejar e que não tem a consciência dos seus actos. Sente-se cada vez menos humano e mais bicho, já quase não consegue distinguir o certo do errado, o passado do presente. Os dois conceitos andam permanentemente entrelaçados na sua cabeça e praticamente não têm qualquer valor.

O único dia em está lúcido é o dia de Halloween (o dia dos Mortos) em que chora por aqueles que amou e que já partiram. O resto do tempo é cada vez mais vago e sem sentido.

Uma vez por mês acorda nu no chão da floresta, o corpo dorido e um gosto amargo na boca. É-lhe sempre difícil perceber onde está e achar o caminho de volta. Quando consegue, levanta-se para caminhar pelos seus próprios pés, mas mais do que uma vez já teve de se arrastar até casa. Não importa. Nessas alturas o cansaço vence-o e a única coisa na sua mente é a bênção da inconsciência. Há tempo para pensar mais tarde, durante os longos dias que tem de esperar até à próxima lua cheia.

**Fim**


End file.
